


When the Space-Time Continuum Doesn't End

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: What if Spock Prime did make an appearance with nuTrek Spirk...?





	When the Space-Time Continuum Doesn't End

**Author's Note:**

> I know they said Spock Prime (the much older Spock from the alternate timeline played by original Spock, Leonard Nimoy). He was used to pass the metaphorical torch on to this next Star Trek era.
> 
> I just couldn't resist writing this 'what if other Spock did make an appearance?' piece.

Kirk supposed that if there was ever such a thing as a convenient place for Spock to require an urgent supply of Vulcan-human blood, enroute and this close to Vulcan II would be it. Not that he was going to congratulate Spock for it…

It had been difficult enough to convince his ship's CMO that reaching Vulcan two days early would allow the First Officer to live, despite the dwindling supply the doctor had of the Vulcan's own blood. In the end, it had taken Kirk beaming down on arrival for Ambassador Spock and then presenting the Vulcan elder to McCoy (without introduction) to get the little he was saying and get to work on saving Spock. Kirk neglected to clear up any suspicions McCoy began to harbour at the identical readings and impossibly smooth transfusions that were resultant. Pleading gamma shift (loathsome as it was), he headed to the bridge. After laying down strict instructions that in no situation were the two Spocks to meet, of course. Complicated and risky, but worth the gamble of McCoy possibly catching on. After all, he didn't need a temporal parallax error to top his already long list of responsibilities.

As it was, Spock recovered faster than earlier expected once he had access to a plentiful supply of his unique blood, and was able to confront the older version of himself he was sill hooked up to. At least, it was a confrontation by Vulcan standards, as the younger Spock seemed even less welcoming than usual as he maintained a steady gaze on his other's face. The old man radiated curiosity, yet also an overwhelming sense of tranquillity and self-assurance. Particularly alongside this incredibly young Spock.

"Funny", Kirk told him sarcastically upon taking McCoy's intercom enquiry on exactly what it was he was so sure would happen if the two Vulcans met, knowingly or not. Seriously, how's Spock doing?"  
"Awake." He neglected to mention how fixated Spock had become on the Vulcan elder. The unwavering eye contact while quietly conversing with the man McCoy now suspected was some kind of alternate reality version. Kirk somehow got that McCoy had cottoned on.  
"I'll be right there."  
McCoy sighed loudly and rubbed his face, then looked up to find himself under scrutiny by the only other two present in his sickbay.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Dr McCoy", he said to the older man. He walked over to unhook the blood donation supply and stop the Spock in bed sitting up, should he – for some reason – start channelling Kirk's restiveness. He'd noticed the two of them pick up on each other's traits before now, and this time he was determined to be ready and waiting should such an anomaly occur yet again.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kirk's entrance, visual observation and subsequent swearing at what he was sure would cause the universe to end. His open shock quickly turned to indignation.  
"You lied."  
This was directed at the older Spock, but it was the younger Spock who answered.  
"He believes he implied."   
That made the Captain's eyes snap over to him.  
"He lied."  
"Yes", Spock conceded with a nod of his head. "He lied."  
He, too, looked over at Ambassador Spock.   
"You two needed to get there on your own", was all the mild-mannered man said.  
McCoy, taking that to mean them reaching a point where it could be said Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were friends, rolled his eyes. Kirk threw him a dirty look, but it didn't stop the doctor.  
"Come on, Jim, is it just me or is it easy to decide which Spock you or me would rather spend time with?"  
He gave McCoy a two-finger salute to acknowledge that, yes, he had a point. The Spock from their timeline looked away, turning his head on his pillow. Kirk chuckled at the practically outward sulk.  
"Sorry, Spock, but between you and him, it's definitely him", he said, trying to keep a straight face as he pointed an arm across his chest to the older Spock.  
Both Spock's turned their heads to look at each other, each raising an eyebrow. The older one was wearing what Kirk identified as the Vulcan equivalent of a smirk.   
The face of his Spock hardened.   
"Why is that?" he asked carefully, and in a tone that was almost dangerously even.  
Kirk pretended to think that one over.  
"Well, he's not nearly as uptight as you are, and I think he might actually like me", he said finally, eyes twinkling even though this might or might not be a serious conversation they were having.  
Spock seemed determined to make it a serious one, however.  
"I do not dislike you."  
Kirk decided it was better for both of them if he got straight to the heart of the matter.  
"No, but I've done things – things I've had to do – that have hurt you. And I'm coming to think that it doesn't matter what I do or say or feel now, it's not going to change how you feel."  
If he had expected some backlash for suggesting Spock had something as human as feelings, he was wrong. The only indication Spock gave that he had heard was a marked thinning of his lips.  
"I do not miss you", he chose instead to repeat.  
Kirk just looked at him, so he went on, coldness fast giving way to anger.  
"You have no idea how I – as you put it – 'feel' about you."

Now Kirk's face was one of an oddly open mix of hurt and hostility.   
"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me."  
He knew his tone was too hard, but dammit, he was tired of Spock saying he accepted and forgave while giving him no more than a cold front. He was getting unbelievably worked up over this.   
Spock, by now equally enraged, sat up. They eyed each other; Spock's pupils remained perfectly still, but Kirk's moved from side to side, as though trying to catch one out as lying. He was too intent on this to pre-empt what Spock did next.

Another furious movement forward and Spock had jammed his mouth against his. It didn't last long, however, as Kirk pulled back in what could only be described as shock. Spock fell back, barely managing to catch himself on his elbows.  
It was a while before Kirk was internally composed enough to speak.  
"I. Didn't. Know." He put his head in his palms.  
"Your knowing would not have changed any of this", was Spock's monotone response. "Yes," he said in an extremely firm voice, "it would have."  
Anticipating such a display of self-blame, McCoy was ready.  
"No, Jim, it wouldn't ha – "

Kirk pulled Spock up roughly by the shoulders and pressed their lips. More gently, this time. And he didn't let either of them pull away as abruptly.  
Well, the doctor hadn't been ready for that.

Finally, Kirk said "We should fight like this more often."

 

None of them noticed the Ambassador quietly slip out.


End file.
